yralculimenujrafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Childhood Revenge - S3 E1
Childhood Revenge (Season 3) 2 Years had past. The days when Sade had past as well as the creepy alternate universe where we were almost trapped but those times weren't as good as you'd expect. We were all happy with our loved ones. We all lived close to stay in contact and I liked it better that way. It's all turned out well to be fair. Not much has happened over the years like bad but I kinda like it.. till that one day when everything changed for the future of the earth. ---- 2015, England, London. Everyone had gone around to Arjun and Clary's apartment for a nice dinner. It was simple and quiet without the excitment of the world. We had gone away from all that (I know right). But we all know it's for one reason and for one reason only, Sade could be dead. Maybe he went missing, we will never know. And for his freakishly, lethal sister. So glad she has gone and been dealt with. Hopefully. Like I said 'Maybe'. They could be out there right now looking for us, still wanting that revenge they caused in the first place. All because of a boy running from home.. The couples arrive at the dinner in normal but fancy clothing. All nice and wealthy. They enter the apartment and see the food set on the table for them. They all glance at the food as they are ready for it. "Clary! Wow it must of taken you time to do all this" Ana said while hugging her. "Actually it was all Arjun who made all this" Clary replied "Oh haha, well let's dig in then!" They all go off to the dinner table where they do more talking. "So can you believe it's been like 2 years after Sade" -Arjun "Yeah wow" They all murmur over each other. "I still remember the day it happened with my parents and everything.." Ana says while Brad puts his hand on her hand. "I'm sorry Ana" -Carissa "It's Okay, let's just not talk about them" -Ana "All because I had a fight with him, and he took it too far" -Arjun "Way way far!" - Micheal "I just hope he gets what he deserves, he needs to just go" -Clary "Well maybe he has, we don't know what happened to Sade at all to be honest, Sade could be lost forever." -Brad "Yeah and he turned nice to.. if you lot remember" -Arjun "The best thing is now, he's gone and out of our lives. It's been 2 years now. What is gonna happen? I bet nothing so let's stop now" -Carissa "Yeah, sure" the rest of them murmer. "The only reason I say this is because I have news about me and Micheal" Carissa sits up straight and shows them all her hand. The hand has an engagment ring on one of the fingers. "NO WAY! CARISSA BABY" -Ana "Carissa, omg congrats guys" - Clary "Wow congrats to you both" -Brad "Congrats" They all say "Thank you so much guys!" -Micheal "Tell me what happened! Right from the start like how did you do it Micheal? Did you get down on one knee? Did you woo her? What did you do? Tell me all the details and don't miss anything out like from the start to the end and Tell!" -Ana "Well, it was when we ate in for the night which was 3 days ago. When Dinner was made I told her to stop what she was doing and just sit. I knew it was the right time as I spoke to her parents and mine a couple of days before. Carissa wanted this too as she said to her mother about Marriage, so I thought it would be the right time to propose and I got on one knee and did it. She said Yes and I was in tears of happiness as of she was too." -Micheal "Wow! That was amazing, I'm so happy for you guys" - Clary "Have you set a date yet?" - Arjun "Yep, Next Year in Feburary" - Micheal "That's a long way away.. wow. I'm so a bridesmaid." -Ana They all eat their dinner and giggle and have a great time. ---- It had been a long time since Sade had been into any trouble. 2 years and counting. But that doesn't mean at one point he may do something. We never knew if he died or he had not. There had been no record of him or his sister for the past 2 years. It's like they had disapeared off the map or the world. I wonder. Outside of London there is a town called Essex. Many hopeless junkies were around that place at night looking for help. They had nothing. There was no one for them. They needed help. A man in a black hoodie and black trousers was seen walking downtown by himself. A man which may not had been recognised by anyone who knows his work. He was hungry. He was thirsty. One night he was so walking weakly between buildings, he had collapsed onto the floor with no one to help. Soon a woman, in red high heels came towards the man. Maybe she would help him? Maybe? "Ahh! So it's you then" The woman muttered. "Wh-Who are you" The man said weakly due to his dry throat. "I am a woman who can make your dreams and wishes come true, isn't that right Sade?" "How do you know me? Who are you" Sade started to get angry but was too weak to do anything. "Come men, take him in the van. He needs food and water ASAP!" He is dragged into the van which has food and water supplied for him. He aggressivly takes the food right to his mouth. "So fresh, nothing I have had in months, maybe a year" He rapidly murmers while eating. The mysterious gets a call from a someone "Yes, it's done. We have him right here just like you wanted" She hangs up the phone and joins Sade into the van. ---- Back at the apartment, they are all planning to leave. "Thank you for the dinner, it was wonderful and well cooked and everything" -Carissa "So glad you enjoyed the food Carissa, Goodnight" -Clary "Goodnight" Carissa shuts the door and is locked by Clary. "What do I have to do to make you get on that bed and make love to me right away hmm?" -Arjun "Haha no" -Clary "Oh come on.." "Nope, I'm gonna wash the dishes now" "Wow not even one kiss at all?" "Nah" Someone starts knocking on the door real hard. "Guessing that's one of them forgetting something" She opens the door to a bloody woman covered all in blood with a stab wound. She faints right onto the floor. "Holy shit" -Clary "What did you do?" -Arjun "Nothing! I did nothing" "Who even is that?" -He questions while she checks. She soon recognises the face. "Oh my god.." - Clary says in shock "What??" "It's Sade's sister. She's dead" "Wait you mean the one who is like an assassin? The one who is so good at killing people?" "Yeah.. oh my god..." "How did she even get here??? HOW DID SHE FIND US??!!" "Arjun! Just calm down please." "I'm sorry.. this hasn't happened before right?" "I'm guessing the whole thing with Sade getting revenge, may be starting again" ---- They ring up all of the rest of their friends. "Okay you sure this is his sister?" - Brad "YEs I've checked many times and you have too" - Clary "We gotta go then.. like if they know we are here, who knows what's coming." - Micheal "Wait, I need to use the bathroom before we go then." -Clary "You already been like twice when the body was here" - Arjun "I just drank alot" - Clary "So does this mean we are on the run again?" - Carissa "Yep..." -Micheal "Let's just hope it's done before we get married I mean it" All of them rush out and go hide In a building far far away towards London. The mysterious woman walks into the a room where a tall, slim man is waiting. "I've been waiting for you Sandy" The man approaches her and talks "As have I Cal" Sandy respondsl "Is he here, this Sade dude?" Cal questions. "He is, waiting for your commands for what we do to him." "Alright, well we all know why he's here right?" "Right" "He's something different, he's a killer but special. That day, he almost killed everyone that day. There were a few survivors. The ones he wanted Revenge on" "I'll get a search party to find them" ---- "So, just like old times. huh" - Clary "Yeah cause last time was great as usual" -Arjun "Look I don't know what's happening now but you saw that body right, whatever is happening it's probably something big happening. She was a trained assassin and why would someone kill her 2 years later?" - Carissa "Carissa's right, whatever's happening it's big. It's starting again." - Ana "We just need a place to lay low, like last time" - Brad "Our homes will defnitley be raided or will be"- Arjun "Well then where?" - Micheal "I think there might be somewhere we can go to" - Clary Soon after they park there car in a weird neighbourhood. It's all very dark and mysterious and don't feel like staying but trust Clary on the way. They follow her through a weird, sprayed-on gate where they go into a flat room. The room belonged to no other than Emily, our instructor who taught us how to fight. They knock on the door and a random stranger opens it to them. They walk in to see a party going on full of alcoholics and smokers all getting drunk and on drugs. "This is why we shouldn't of stayed in touch with her" Arjun whispers to Clary "Well we have no choice do we, I am not going to where my parents are and putting them in danger. Luckily no one will be able to track them. "CLArY bby HI! Oh you brought the gang too haha" Emily says half drunk "Emily, are you okay?" Clary replies "Oh yeah I;m FIneeeeeeeee yeaaaaaaah hahaaha just love DrINKiNg ahhh all the to water ah" - Emily "I think we need to wrap the party up" - Brad Soon, they all get everyone out of the flat and get Emily well rested in her bed. 45 minutes later. "Well that was fun, god she was tired" - Carissa "Yeah I just want to sleep" - Arjun "You lot want any food, she may be half drugged up but she knows what food to eat" - Micheal "Maybe some snacks honey, that's it" - Carissa "Hey where's Ana and Brad?" - Clary "Bed. Together." - Carissa says while hear strange noises coming from the guest bedroom. "Wow two bedrooms, must get alot of company" - Arjun "Wait, what even happened to Emily? She was trained with discipline before so what happened?" - Micheal "Uh.. I remember her saying she tried a drug for the first time, six months ago. Then she took another. Then another. Then another. Until it was an addiction. Now she turned into this" - Clary "Wow, that is messed up" - Carissa "Yeah.. so what's gonna happen now. We don't even know what's happening. Just a dead body of someone we knew" - Arjun "I dunno, depends what is happening now" - Clary "..We best get to sleep." - Carissa "You can, I just need to air like it kinda stinks in here and theres also the noise" - Arjun "Oh suit yourself then, we'll sleep on the floor if you like" - Micheal "Alright" - Arjun "I'll go with him, just in case" - Clary says while she goes out the door with Arjun "Arjun, wait up" - Clary "Hey, wanna take a walk" - Arjun "Sure" "Soooo.. can you believe all this" "Yeah being on the run again kinda sucks, after that happening" "Who would think one person could ruin our lives forever" "Yeah I know right. I just want to go home, just you and me and not worry about Sade no longer" "He sure loves to ruin our life, well wherever he is I want to know what's going on" "Yeah me too, I remember the first time. God we loved it when we stayed together, I love it now too" "Aw Arjun" Clary puts his arms onto his shoulders and kisses him very passionatly. They both laugh and walk on fowards in their direction. "Sandy, I think I found 2 of them already" The man looks at a photo and recognises them. He puts his phone back to his ear and confirms it is them. "Ask Sade, and call me Ma'am I have told you many times" Sandy replied "Alright Ma'am" He hangs up the phone. "I-is it them, I want to see " He asks the man. "Take a look for yourself" Sade looks out the window of the car and sees them kissing. "Ew, but it's them i know it. IT IS!" Sade screams to tell the man. "Alright, it looks like they are going into the restaurant. We'll follow them in there for you to talk" "Okay" ---- Soon in the restaurant "..Yeah and then he jumped managed to jump from like 20 metres high like its weird" - Arjun "Wow haha, love it when you talk all funny with me and just laugh"- Clary "Ye-" - Arjun stops as he sees someone come over he recognises "Hello Arjun and Clary" - Sade. Category:Blog posts